Inicio
by Catalina Rhr
Summary: [DH SPOILER][30vicios][ONESHOT Familia WeasleyGranger] Una nueva etapa que empieza con un teléfono perdido y un puñado de magos.


N/A: Primer fanfiction para la comunidad 30vicios. Es de la familia Weasley-Granger (AKA Ron, Hermione, Rose y Hugo Weasley)

Sin beta por tema de Spoilers, pero eso de los signos de admiración e interrogación que están terriblemente mal y todo pegados es tema de no mio. Si alguien sabe como arreglarlo, por favor, que me haga saber.

Agradezco _**reviews**_ y esas cosas.

**Inicio**

-¡Ron! –Gritaba Hermione- ¡Ron¿Tú tienes el teléfono?

Desde arriba, lo único que se escuchaba era un martillar constante provocado por el golpe de una cuchara contra el borde de un caldero: Ron seguía experimentando según las indicaciones de George. _Y como siga con esto, yo voy a experimentar con su cabeza,_ pensó Hermione mientras revisaba por tercera vez los cajones de la cocina.

Nada.

Ni en su lugar, ni en donde puede ser imposible que esté. No estaba en ningún lado.

_Clank. Clank._

El martillar continuaba, y los peores deseos de Hermione se hicieron realidad.

-_BUUAAAAAAA _–el llanto superaba el límite aceptable de potencia permitido para el oído humano.

-¡RON! –gritó Hermione en toda su furia mientras corría hacia el cuarto de Hugo.

En un escalón del medio de la escalera, suspendido patéticamente, se encontraba el cable al que estaba enchufado el teléfono antes de desaparecer. Frunciendo el entrecejo, Hermione lo tomó y continuó su camino hacia la habitación, donde los gritos comenzaban a disminuir, pero no cesaban.

Cuando al fin había llegado a la puerta de la habitación (y había pensado varias veces por qué rayos tenían que vivir sólo cuatro personas en una casa del tamaño de Hogwarts), Hermione escuchó susurros.

-Y si no se lo dicen a su madre, prometo que les voy a regalar la bolsa de ranas de chocolate que compré para el domingo –decía Ron.

-¿Y qué es lo que se supone que no deben decirme lo niños, Ron? –interrumpió Hermione, abriendo la puerta de par en par y encontrándose con un Ron de mirada de lo más sospechosa y escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda.

-¿Qué… que? –balbuceaba Ron mientras movía los ojos tan rápidamente que, por un segundo, Hermione recordó el extraño ojo de Mad-Eye Moody.

-Ron –dijo con un bufido-¿qué estás escondiendo¿Dónde está el teléfono¿Y por qué _rayos _Rose esta escondida detrás de la cuna de Hugo?

-Es… es que… yo te explico… -pero Ron no llegó a explicar nada, en ese instante, lo que Ron tenía escondido en la espalda comenzó a elevarse, llevándose consigo a Ron y dejándolo levitando en el aire.

-¿Qué _ra…_¡Ron¡Deja de hacer eso¡Baja YA! –gritaba Hermione con una mezcla de enojo y miedo, pero Ron, sin soltar lo que llevaba en la mano, sacó su varita y cayó al suelo instantáneamente, arruinando todos los intentos de ocultarle a Hermione lo que no quería que vea.

-¿Eso es…? –preguntó ella con la boca abierta, observando un objeto completamente arruinado e inservible que largaba humo desde las espaldas de Ron- ¿Ese es el teléfono?

-Hermione, yo lo puedo explicar –decía Ron mientras se levantaba rápidamente y dejaba el objeto sobre una mesa de noche. Rose, que se veía alegre mientras su padre flotaba, ahora estaba al borde de las lágrimas, muy probablemente por culpa de la cara de su madre, que era algo así como la de un psicópata en el peor de sus días. Hugo, al contrario, había encontrado de lo más gracioso el hecho de que su padre estuviera a punto de llevarse una reprimenda.

-Ron –comenzó Hermione intentando no explotar frente a sus hijos-¿qué fue _exactamente _lo que le ocurrió al teléfono?

-Mi amor, yo te dije que no era buena idea tener estos aparatos _lelestrónicos _en la casa, por los chicos y todo eso –Ron hablaba más rápido de lo necesario y Hermione intentaba no respirar: sabía que lo próximo en salir de su cuerpo no iba a ser menos que un escándalo.

El televisor, el microondas, la computadora, el lavavajillas, y prácticamente todos los electrodomésticos que le había obsequiado su familia Muggle en su boda, habían terminado en poco más que cenizas. El teléfono era lo único que se había salvado, hasta entonces, de las "observaciones" de Ron, a quien las ideas de George para hacer bromas destinadas a los amantes de los Muggles, como su padre, le parecían de lo más entretenidas, y estar ayudándolo en su negocio era más que una excusa para posar sus manos sobre los objetos que aún, después de 8 años, no había aprendido a utilizar, y mucho menos, a pronunciar.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire para no explotar, y hablando con la voz más suave posible (una voz que atemorizaba más que el grito de una banshee) dijo- Ron, te dije _millones _de veces que lo aparatos _electrónicos_ no son un juguete.

-Pero… -intentó defenderse Ron.

-Te repetí muchas veces –continuó ella, elevando la voz para taparlo- que yo _no_ puedo comunicarme con mis padres por medios mágicos.

-Hermione, yo no…

-Te _supliqué _que no te acercaras al teléfono.

-En serio, Hermione, no es lo que pare…

-Y _encima_, intentas poner excusas, como si fuera la primera vez que pones las manos sobre lo que no deb…

Pero esta vez, el que interrumpió fue Ron, alzando la voz un poco más de lo debido- _Intento decirte _–pero al notar el tono de su voz y que Hermione en verdad había dejado de hablar y lo miraba sorprendida, comenzó a hablar calmadamente- que yo no tuve nada que ver con el teléfono.

-¿Y entonces por qué estabas sobornando a los chicos para que no me digan nada y lo estabas escondiendo?

-Yo no estaba sobornando a los chicos –se defendió Ron de lo más ofendido.

-¡Ron¡No defiendas lo indefendible¡Te escuché¡Y el teléfono esta ahí, destrozado, quemado, derretido –y ahora que lo miraba detenidamente, frunciendo el ceño, el teléfono no mostraba ningún síntoma de "observación"; Hermione pasó de un tono acusador a uno de curiosidad- ¿y flotando?!

Ron y Hermione se miraron por unos instantes, hasta que Ron volteó la cabeza y miró a su pequeña niña que estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, en una réplica exacta de la más reproducida expresión de su madre (después de fruncir el entrecejo, claro)

En ese momento, Hermione entendió todo; olvidó por completo que estaba enojada con Ron y lo abrazó, sin quitar sus ojos húmedos de su pequeña niña. Se sentía orgullosa, complacida y, muy en el fondo, aliviada.

Ron, por otra parte, habiendo crecido en una familia de magos, supo que ese era el inicio de una etapa igual o menos llevadera que la etapa de los pañales.


End file.
